bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ичиго Куросаки
| race = Человек (квинси) с силами синигами | birthday = 15 июля | age = 15 (бывш.) 17 | gender = мужской | height = 174 см (бывш.) 181 см Том 51, профили персонажей | weight = 61 кг (бывш.) 66 кг | blood type = II | affiliation = Клиника Куросаки, Каракура Общество душ | previous affiliation = неофициально вайзард Экзекуция | occupation = Ученик старшей школы Исполняющий обязанности синигами Работник «Унагии» | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Дом Куросаки, Машиба, Каракура, Япония, мир живых | relatives = Масаки Куросаки (мать) Ишшин Куросаки (отец) Юзу Куросаки (сестра) Карин Куросаки (сестра) | education = Старшая школа Каракуры | shikai = Зангетсу | bankai = Тенса Зангетсу | manga debut = Глава 1 (том 1) | anime debut = Серия 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Масаказу Морита Юки Мацуока (в детстве) | english voice = Джонни Ёнг Бош Мона Маршалл (в детстве) | spanish voice = Сергио Замора (Испания) Эдуардо Гарза (Лат. Ам.) }} — человек, квинси с силами синигами. Сын Ишшина и Масаки Куросаки, старший брат Карин и Юзу. Внешность Ичиго выглядит, как более-менее обычный подросток. Он довольно высокий молодой человек со светлой кожей, колючими рыжими волосами и карими глазами. Он любит обтягивающую одежду. , профиль Ичиго Он часто ходит в футболках с надписью «15» — его имя звучит, как «один-пять». Когда Ичиго стал синигами, он возмужал и стал, как сказала его сестра Карин, мускулистее. Как синигами, он носит стандартную форму, на фоне которой выделялся широкий коричневый ремень. Позднее, в шикае, он превратился в красную, похожую на чётки ленту. Несколько человек, включая Джуширо Укитаке, заметили удивительное сходство Ичиго и Кайена Шибы, бывшего лейтенанта тринадцатого отряда. За время тренировки в пропасти между мирами волосы Ичиго заметно отросли, также он стал немного выше, однако после потери духовной силы, он становится прежним. За семнадцать месяцев, прошедших после победы над Сосуке Айзеном, внешность Ичиго практически не меняется. Он становится чуть-чуть выше и отращивает бачки. Когда Ичиго возвращает себе силы, его форма синигами снова меняется. Меч держит новая лента, на груди, руках и ногах появляются татуировки-кресты. На шее появляется что-то вроде отдельного воротника. Это — следы полного подчинения Ичиго.Bleach: Repeat & Reboot Характер В детстве Ичиго считал мать важнейшим человеком в жизни; он всегда улыбался, когда она была рядом, и обычно держал её за руку. После каждого проигрыша в додзё он плакал и снова начинал улыбаться, как только Масаки приезжала забрать его. Когда Ичиго был совсем маленьким, он услышал от отца, что его имя означает «защищать», и тогда он решил защищать маму. Когда родились его сёстры, он стал чаще посещать додзё, потому что количество людей, которых он желал защитить, росло: он хотел защищать близких и даже незнакомцев. Личность Ичиго намного сложнее чем у любого другого подростка: он упрямый, вспыльчивый, импульсивный и волевой. Несмотря на то, что Куросаки утверждает, что ему безразлично мнение других о себе, он старается сохранить имидж «крутого» — всегда хмурый, брови сведены к переносице. Ичиго понимает и признаёт, что с его характером он не сможет отказаться от схватки, если кто-то бросит ему вызов. Холодно называет учителей "инструкторами". Несмотря на это, он очень сострадателен и чуток, например, обещал принести душе погибшей девочки цветы и игрушечный самолёт. Он старается успокоить других, когда они чем-то расстроены. Также Ичиго — хороший ученик, он занял 23-е место в списке лучших в параллели. Он старается усердно учиться, не бездельничает дома, а выполняет домашние задания, большего всего стараясь опровергнуть сложившееся, в основном, из-за цвета волос и драк, мнение о себе. Ичиго ненавидит предсказателей, гороскопы, фен-шуй, экстрасенсов и любых других людей, которые продают за деньги то, что не могут видеть другие. Тяжело запоминает лица и имена. Ичиго чрезвычайно застенчив, чувствует себя очень некомфортно рядом с обнажёнными и нескромно одетыми женщинами, из-за чего Рангику Мацумото и Йоруичи Шихоин поддразнивают его. Также Ичиго часто обращается к старшим не очень уважительно, например, называет главнокомандующего Ямамото «стариком» и обращается ко многим капитанам просто по имени. Что касается сражений - у Ичиго собственный кодекс чести. Он часто стремится в отомстить за действия врага тем же, например, внушает страх смерти Визгуну и отрубает руку Ямми за то, что тот оторвал руку Чада. Нередко он прибегает к оскорблениям и провокациям во время боя, иногда атакует без предупреждения. У него сильное желание побеждать во всех сражениях, но только честно. Он отказывается от помощи пустого внутри себя, хотя прекрасно понимает, что это позволит ему выиграть. Тем не менее, решимость Ичиго может и сильно упасть, что плачевно сказывается на его боевом стиле. Он может уйти в состояние депрессии и начать ненавидеть себя, проиграв в сражении. Ичиго также не раз выказывал презрение людям, которые плохо относятся к своим союзникам, даже если это враги. Он не любит, когда противники оскорбляют своих товарищей, например, когда Ямми назвал Улькиорру Сифера, Нойтору Джилгу и Гриммджоу Джагерджака «мусором» . А те, кто еще и нападают на своих союзников, вообще вызывают у него непреодолимый гнев — Ичиго не может простить такое. История .]] Ичиго родился пятнадцатого июля в семье Ишшина и Масаки Куросаки. Его сестры, Карин и Юзу родились пятью годами позже. В возрасте 4 лет Ичиго пошел на карате, где подружился с Татсуки Арисавой. Татсуки побеждала Ичиго во всех спарингах. Она помогала Ичиго, когда его обижали хулиганы и подбадривала, если он был расстроен. Ичиго мог видеть плюсов сколько себя помнил. Ещё с детства он видел их так четко, что не мог отличить от живых. Часто оказывалось так, что он стоял среди других людей, смотрел в пустоту и разговаривал будто бы сам с собой. Люди стали поговаривать, что он может видеть призраков, но когда Татсуки Арисава спросила об этом, Ичиго не признался в своей способности. 17 июня, когда Ичиго было 9 лет, они с мамой возвращались домой по дороге вдоль реки, которая разлилась от продолжительных дождей. Внезапно Ичиго увидел девочку на берегу и подумал, что незнакомка собирается спрыгнуть в воду. Тогда мальчик еще не умел различать живых людей и призраков, поэтому он побежал к девочке, чтобы остановить её. Ичиго не подозревал, что это всего лишь приманка пустого Великого Удильщика. Масаки пыталась остановить Ичиго, но он не послушал. После неудачной попытки схватить девочку, Ичиго на некоторое время потерял сознание. Когда он очнулся, Масаки лежала на нем, вся в крови. Начиная со следующего дня после смерти Масаки, Ичиго не раз пропускал школу, чтобы сходить на тот берег, где умерла мама. Мальчик день и ночь ходил по берегу, бесцельно блуждая, будто бы ища Масаки. Если он уставал, то садился на корточки, а потом вставал и продолжал идти. thumb|left|190px|Ичиго рискует жизнью, чтобы спасти монету [[Ясутора Садо|Чада.]] Однажды рано утром, когда Ичиго было двенадцать, он услышал звонок в дверь. Клиника была ещё закрыта. Ичиго спустился и увидел девочку, тащившую на спине своего брата, попавшего в аварию поблизости. Но в их больнице не было нужного оборудования, и он умер до того, как приехала скорая. Через некоторое время он узнал, что этой девочкой была Орихиме Иноуэ. Позже Ичиго пошёл в старшую школу Машиба. К тому времени он, наконец, смог победить Татсуки в карате, и с тех пор они больше не сражались. К Ичиго постоянно приставали хулиганы из-за его необычного цвета волос. Во время одной драк ему помог Ясутора Садо. Через некоторое время Ичиго возвратил долг, когда защитил Садо от двух хулиганов. Когда люди из этой группировки затем поймали Садо, Ичиго нашел и избил лидера банды, Йокочини. Ичиго использовал телефон Йокочини, чтобы вызвать скорую помощь для каждого из пяти членов этой банды, и побил всех. После того, как Садо был освобожден, Ичиго и Садо дали обещание защищать друг друга и стали друзьями. Незадолго до того, как Ичиго стал синигами, он и Садо поступили в Старшую школу Каракуры. Во время драки с бандой Рейичи Ошимы, Ичиго и Садо встречают Мизуиро Коджиму и Кейго Асано, и спасают последнего. Хотя Кейго очень боялся Ичиго и Садо, все четверо вскоре стали друзьями. Оборудование : Значок, который Укитаке дал Ичиго перед тем, как он покинул Общество душ в первый раз, который Ичиго аккуратно носит на ремне, идентифицирует его как Временного Шинигами, позволяет ему бороться с пустыми в мире людей. . Значок дает ему возможность отделять свою душу от тела, то есть превращаться в Синигами. Он также сигнализирует ему о присутствии Пустых в Каракуре, как Прибор Рукии. Укитаке говорит Ичиго, что значок также может быть опасным, и поэтому он сделан так, чтобы обычные люди не видели его. Bleach manga; Chapter 183, page 11-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 184, page 9 Зеносуке Курумадани рассказывает Ичиго, что он никогда не слышал о удостоверении временных Шинигами, говоря Ичиго, что они бесполезны, до прихода Синдзи Хирако. Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 11 Когда Ичиго теряет свою силу, все способности значка тоже исчезают.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, page 12 Куго говорит Ичиго, что истинная сила значка это наблюдение и ограничивание сил владельца. Также это устройство связи с Обществом Душ и устройство для поглощения, анализа и контроля Реяцу владельца. Также это устройство для соединения с Обществом Душ, что становится понятно, когда Ичиго слышит голос Рукии исходящий из значка. Так как значок поглощает и накапливает Реяцу Ичиго, он использует его как свой Фуллбринг предмет.Bleach manga; Chapter 474, page 11-12 * Protective Charm: A Kidō-based charm given by his father. If the owner is attacked by hostile forces, it acts as a defense by forming a barrier, as seen when Kon (in Ichigo's body) was attacked by the Arrancar Grand Fisher. Ichigo was unaware of the charm's power, and was told it once belonged to his mother. However, the latter is proven to be a lie, as Isshin later reveals that he created the charm recently.Bleach manga; Chapter 69, page 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 186, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 187, page 8 * : Безымянный занпакто в руках Синигами низшего класса. Зангецу дал этот меч Ичиго когда последний занпакто был сломан Кенпачи. Ичиго пришлось сражаться с его двойником с его мечом для получения Зангецу ещё раз.Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 14 He noticed he can't push back his opponent with it and that it looks like a stick next to Zangetsu. When it hit Zangetsu's blade, it was broken in half.Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 4-5 & 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 112, page 1 | en = * : Given to Ichigo by Ukitake before leaving Soul Society for the first time, the pendant he commonly carries on his belt signifies him as a Substitute Shinigami, allowing him to remain active in the Human World. The pendant gives Ichigo the ability to separate his soul from his body in the absence of Rukia's glove or Kon. It also alerts him to the presence of Hollows in Karakura town, like Rukia's Denreishinki. Ukitake informs Ichigo that the badge can also be dangerous and thus it has built in protection making it invisible to normal Humans.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, page 11-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 184, page 9 Zennosuke Kurumadani tells Ichigo that he's never heard of his "Seal of Approval" causing Ichigo to refer to it as useless before Hirako's arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 11 When Ichigo loses his powers, all of the mentioned abilities of the badge are lost as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, page 12 Kūgo tells Ichigo the true powers of the badge is to observe and restrict the owner. It is at once a surveillance device for Soul Society and a device to absorb, analyze and control the user's reiatsu. It is also a device for communicating with Soul Society, as seen when Ichigo heard Rukia's voice coming from it. As the badge absorbed and stored Ichigo's reiatsu, Ichigo used it as his Fullbring focus.Bleach manga; Chapter 474, page 11-12 * Protective Charm: A Kidō-based charm given by his father. If the owner is attacked by hostile forces, it acts as a defense by forming a barrier, as seen when Kon (in Ichigo's body) was attacked by the Arrancar Grand Fisher. Ichigo was unaware of the charm's power, and was told it once belonged to his mother. However, the latter is proven to be a lie, as Isshin later reveals that he created the charm recently.Bleach manga; Chapter 69, page 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 186, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 187, page 8 * : A nameless Zanpakutō wielded by the low-class Shinigami. Zangetsu gave this sword to Ichigo when the latter had his Zanpakutō broken by Kenpachi. Ichigo had to fight his doppelganger with this sword in order to obtain Zangetsu once more.Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 14 He noticed he can't push back his opponent with it and that it looks like a stick next to Zangetsu. When it hit Zangetsu's blade, it was broken in half.Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 4-5 & 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 112, page 1 }} }} Силы и способности Естественные способности Эксперт рукопашного боя: Физически, Ичиго находится в отличной форме, даже в его человеческом теле. Ичиго был натренирован в боевых искусствах, когда он был маленьким ребенком как профессионально, так и его отцом. Он неоднократно показывал большую ловкость и координацию в своих атак. В дополнение к мощным ударам руками и ногами, Ичиго также показал умения в контратаках, захватах и блокировании. Он неоднократно блокировал голыми руками оружие противников. Он также регулярно одерживает победу над многочисленными хулиганами и бандитами, и является лучшим бойцом, чем Татсуки Арисава, которая заняла второе по силе место среди девушек во всей Японии, несмотря на то, что она сломала руку на соревнованиях. Он также легко победил один за другим трёх лейтенантов голыми руками. В то время, когда ему не до тренировок, постоянные нападки от хулиганов и его отца держат его навыки свежими. Большая физическая сила: Даже без его способностей синигами, Ичиго показал себя невероятно сильным, например, он был способен вмять голову человека в асфальт. Высокая скорость и хорошая реакция: Даже ещё до того, как он научился поступи, Ичиго неоднократно проявлял себя как очень ловкий и быстрый боец. Ичиго продемонстрировал превосходные рефлексы в бою, способность быстро и без особых усилий увернуться от удара и мгновенно контратаковать. Он способен нанести множество ударов подряд с огромной скоростью. Его скорость также позволяет ему следить за движениями оппонентов, которые быстрее него, анализировать их движения и блокировать сложные удары, которые, замешкайся он, были бы фатальными. Когда Тенджиро Киринджи (который, например, гораздо быстрее Сой Фон) неожиданно ударяет его, Ичиго успевает контратаковать и повредить его руку (так, что окружающие даже не заметили его удара). Высокая крепкость: Хотя он всего лишь подросток, Ичиго показал себя довольно крепким человеком, способным разорвать путь связывания, даже не поранившись (хоть это было кидо низкого уровня), и выдержать нападение большого пустого. Высокая скорость развития: По мнению Айзена и Урахары, самой удивительной способностью Ичиго является его скорость развития: он овладевает непростыми техниками за считанные дни, когда даже самые одарённые синигами тратят на это годы. Вскоре после обретения способностей синигами и без какого-либо обучения, он овладевает продвинутыми техниками поиска духовной энергии и находит Юичи Шибату, мало того, слабого духа, так ещё и заключённого в теле попугая. Другим примером темпа его роста является то, что он овладел банкаем за двое суток (хоть и с помощью специального устройства, изобретенного Урахарой, с помощью которого он сам получил банкай за три дня). Также он быстро развивает свои навыки в мгновенной поступи, тренируясь с Йоруичи, параллельно тренировке банкая. Кроме его развития в способностях синигами, Ичиго смог значительно увеличить время, в течение которого он мог поддерживать его маску пустого, с одиннадцати секунд до значительно большего количества времени. Во время своего первого боя с Улькиоррой он был мгновенно выведен из строя одним только серо даже с его маской (которая сломалась в одну секунду), но всего лишь несколько часов спустя он уже способен выдержать серо Улькиорры без превращения в пустого. Также он начинает видеть быстрые движения Улькиорры, до этого ускользавшие от его взгляда, когда у него было ощущение, что он «сражался с машиной», и он не мог предсказывать и противостоять его атакам. В течение трёх месяцев он достигает дзена с мечом, на что сильнейшим синигами Общества душ требуются десятки, а то и сотни лет. Высокий интеллект: Несмотря на своё несколько хулиганское поведение, Ичиго показал себя проницательным и быстро делающим выводы аналитиком. Ичиго почти всегда получал хорошие оценки в школе, несмотря на то, что ему приходилось постоянно отвлекаться на работу синигами. Также Ичиго способен определить стратегию и стиль битвы своего соперника и, исходя из этого, построить контратаку. Силы квинси [[Файл:Chapter513IchigoBlutVene.png|thumb|right|200px|'Блют Вене' Ичиго останавливает меч Яхве]] Блют — техника квинси, при которой по кровеносным сосудам пускаются духовные частицы, что придаёт нечеловеческие защитные и атакующие способности. *'Блют Вене': Защитный вариант блюта придаёт нечеловеческую крепкость. Ichigo's imprisonment by Quilge Opie transferred some of Quilge's Reiatsu to Ichigo, which awakened the memories within his Reiatsu left by his mother, who was a Quincy. This has given him access to the defensive Blut. С помощью него Ичиго смог заблокировать атаку Яхве мечом по его шее — на нём осталась лишь небольшая царапина. This power can also be used to aid Ichigo against critical wounds that have already been inflicted, able to stop the severe loss of blood that would be caused from said wound. и Силы и способности синигами Мастер владения мечом: Что касается его боевого стиля в обличии синигами, то Ичиго в основном использует фехтование. Кроме его начальной подготовки с Урахарой, он в основном тренировался на принципе "узнавай, пока идёшь"; то есть, его навыки развивались во время сражения, а не во время формального обучения, становясь еще более способным с каждым боем. Его общие способности позволяют ему бороться даже против меча Бьякуи Кучики и Кенпачи Зараки. Хоть Ичиго обычно и сражается правой рукой, но он стаким же успехом может владеть Зангетсу и левой рукой. Эксперт мгновенной поступи: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Ichigo is proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up with and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of Shunpo in Soul Society, complimented Ichigo's growing mastery of the technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 11 During his first demonstration of this skill, he knocked out three lieutenants and grabbed his Zanpakutō before any of them hit the ground. Чрезмерная духовная сила: Ichigo has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 21 He defeated a Gillian before awakening his true power with only his sealed Zanpakutō. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is comparable to a Captain-level fighter.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, page 6 His spiritual power is noted to be heavy, which surprised Renji Abarai, a lieutenant-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 55, page 14 Ichigo constantly gives off reiatsu at the level of a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 42 Even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still using Getsuga Tenshō or unleashing and maintaining his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 378 Because Ichigo's spiritual energy level is constantly very high, even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, meaning the sheer resilience and amount of energy Ichigo has is monstrous.Bleach anime; Episode 14 Ichigo's spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control, as he has no formal training in controlling it, and upon Hollowfication, his reiatsu fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point greater than that of the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 20 Due to this, and him having far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. He has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks, or use it as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely.Bleach anime; Episode 108 His energy is strong enough to hold back the Sōkyoku, a halberd with the destructive force equivalent to one million Zanpakutō combined, using only his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 6 He possesses some skill in channeling his spiritual power, as destroyed the Arbor of the Sōkyoku, a seemingly impossible feat which surprised the Gotei 13, by channeling his spiritual power through his sword into the execution stand.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 1 Kirio Hikifune noted he and Renji consuming her special reiatsu-infused food would greatly strengthen their spiritual power levels.Bleach manga; Chapter 521 pages 17-18 His reiatsu is light-blue in color.Bleach anime; Episode 40 Высокая физическая сила: When he is in his Shinigami body, Ichigo's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. He has knocked out three Shinigami lieutenants with a single punch each, one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time. His strength is great enough to easily stop repeated axe blows from Jidanbō before shattering Jidanbō's axes in a single swing, and hurl Rukia a dozen meters into Renji's arms and send them both skidding several meters more, achieving both feats with a single hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 73, page 1-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 152, page 8 With a single kick, he can break down and launch a large chunk of a stone wall.Bleach anime; episode 237 After regaining his Shinigami powers, one swing from his Zanpakutō produced a shockwave powerful enough to overwhelm Kūgo Ginjō, making the Fullbringer mistake it for a Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 15 When fighting Quilge Opie, Ichigo grabbed one of his Heilig Pfeil with his bare hand without sustaining any damage, despite the considerable explosion it caused when Ichigo threw it back.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 4-5 Невероятная выносливость: When in his Shinigami form, Ichigo's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries, and can survive attacks which would easily kill normal Humans. It was stated by Rukia a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power. As such, Ichigo can withstand attacks which would be fatal to most Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 24, page 19 Uryū once stated Ichigo was a monster in this regard,Bleach manga; Chapter 71, page 2 and Aizen commented on his ability to continue moving despite grave injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 5 Большая крепкость: Ichigo becomes much more durable in his Shinigami form. During his last fight with Kūgo Ginjō, he withstood a direct hit from the Getsuga Tenshō created by his opponent, and the damage was only done to one of his arms and part of his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 470, pages 15-16 When fighting Quilge Opie, Ichigo withstood the impact of several Heilig Pfeil fired at him, unharmed, despite the powerful explosion each one caused.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 3 Tenjirō Kirinji, a member of the Royal Guard, was amazed at Ichigo's ability to endure the unique healing properties of his "White Skeleton Pond" and "Blood Hell Pond" for so long after fully healing without rotting.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, page 11 Духовный меч Зангетсу (斬月, Зарубающая Луна) : At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu, absorbing Ichigo's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 5 This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 15 Ichigo uses this ability without knowing its name several times, but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 6-8 The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omnidirectional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 17 After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Getsuga Tenshō is noticeably larger and stronger than it was before he lost his powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 6-8 A single strike from it cleanly cut off the top portion of Tsukishima's mansion and dispersed an entire rainstorm.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 19 and Chapter 461, pages 1-2 *'Bankai': : After being influenced by the remaining traces of Ichigo's Fullbring, the appearance of his Bankai changes. He wears a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Ichigo wears black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. Tensa Zangetsu's blade is much longer (roughly the length of his Shikai), and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, page 8 Tensa Zangetsu's chain is now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, page 3 :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possesses a certain special ability. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat': Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai, compresses it into a small, condensed form, and uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 19-20 His new speed enhances his Shunpo prowess, allowing him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 9-17 :*'Enhanced Strength': Ichigo's Bankai further enhances his naturally great strength. He effortlessly blocked a punch from Yammy Llargo, an Espada known primarily for his immense strength, and cut through his Hierro with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 12-14 The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows Ichigo to break free from any attack which binds him or prevents him from moving.Bleach anime; Episode 246 After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's strength drastically increases to the point where a single swing of his sword can level a mountain.Bleach manga; Chapter 418 pages 8, 18-19 He can grab Aizen's Zanpakutō blade with his bare hand without feeling any of the exerted force, though said force could do considerable damage to the surrounding area.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, page 13-15 He can effortlessly break through Hadō 90. Kurohitsugi, with full incantation, with just his bare hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, page 16-18 After his Shinigami powers are restored, Ichigo can catch a massive blast produced by Kūgo Ginjō's Bankai one-handed and crush it. With only a swing of his sword, he can create a huge shock wave.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, page 3 & 18 :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same ways, but in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline, their path can be controlled, and they possess explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as a , referring to the attack's darkened color.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 6 Ichigo has stated the Black Getsuga was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique,Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 4 which has been proven, as Ichigo had no knowledge of it during his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, and Hollow Ichigo stated all Ichigo was doing when he used the technique was copying his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 17 Ichigo can keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings,Bleach manga; Chapter 342, page 9 or fire it from the tip of the blade as if it were a bullet.Bleach anime; Episode 268 :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His already vast spiritual energy increases grandly and explosively. His reiatsu is so intense and rough, as well as thick and heavy, it can suffocate Humans who are in the general vicinity of his released Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 8 Ichigo's reiatsu is solid in his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 14 Initially, when he activated his Bankai, he produced a white aura which shot high into the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, page 9-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 193, page 4-5 Ever since Ichigo defeated his inner Hollow and affirmed his place as a Visored, he produces a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline, which emanates off of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his white aura.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 7 After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's ability to sense reiatsu has increased greatly, as he can now sense his sisters blocks away through various buildings and determine their current status.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, page 5 According to Sōsuke Aizen, by achieving evolution into a dimension separate from Shinigami, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel his reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere, in the same way a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a three-dimensional being. In this same way, he surmises Ichigo is standing in a dimension even higher than the one he is in.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 17 After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Bankai activation reverts back to the way it used to be, shooting a white aura high into the sky. The released energy can break apart Yukio's chatroom, which is said to be indestructible.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, page 5-6 While in Bankai, Ichigo's reiatsu turns black, with a blue outline.Bleach anime; Episode 59 :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Since all of his energy is "compressed", usage of his Bankai does not expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation, allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu for a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. From his final encounter with Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo until Aizen's defeat, Ichigo continuously stayed in his Bankai state for three months.Bleach manga; Chapter 279-421 :* : By using this technique, Ichigo becomes itself. It is referred to as the Final Getsuga Tenshō because if Ichigo uses it, he loses all of his Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 3-13 For the duration of the ability, Ichigo's hair becomes waist-length and turns black. Light bluish-gray bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Ichigo's body constantly emits smoky black reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 12 Being in this form allows Ichigo to use Mugetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 7-11 Once it is used, the transformation dissipates. He will lose consciousness, accompanied by intense pain, with the loss of his Shinigami powers following. Any remaining reiatsu stabilizes, and he will awaken sometime later (roughly a month), followed shortly by the loss of his remaining Reiryoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 17-18 When Ichigo lost his reiatsu, a tiny portion of it accumulated in a single location inside of him over time,Bleach manga; Chapter 452, page 8 and he began to regain it slightly after a year and a half.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, page 3-4 While using this technique, Ichigo's reiatsu turns completely black.Bleach anime; Episode 309 ::* : Generating a blade of deep black spiritual energy in his hand, Ichigo swings it at the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 421, page 2 The energy continues to rise, dissipating into the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 4-6 }} Появление в других проектах Интересные факты *According to Shonen Jump's character popularity polls, Ichigo was consistently the most popular character in Bleach in the first three polls, but ranked 3rd in the fourth popularity poll. *Ichigo's Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, was voted the 3rd most popular Zanpakutō in the Zanpakutō popularity poll,Bleach manga; Chapter 348, paged 2-3 while his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, was ranked 10th.Bleach manga; Volume 40 *As credited by Tite Kubo, his theme music is "News from the front" by Bad Religion. *Число «15» на двери спальни Ичиго является и отсылкой на его возраст (в начале истории) и каламбур на его имя: «Ичи-го» звучит так же, как «один-пять». *Ichigo claims that his name comes from: ichi for first prize and go for guardian angel, although his father told him that his name means "he who protects."Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 11 Using certain kanji (苺), Ichigo's name can also mean "strawberry", which led Jidanbō Ikkanzaka to comment that Ichigo has a cute name''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 74, page 11 and Mashiro Kuna to nickname him "Berry-tan".Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 225, page 9 Upon hearing his name, Ikkaku Madarame remarked that men which names contain word ichi are often powerful and talented.Bleach manga; Chapter 86, page 18 *Despite various people noticing how Ichigo resembles Kaien Shiba in looks and personality,Bleach manga; Chapter 56, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 117, pages 4-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 167, pages 10-11 both Ganju and Kūkaku, Kaien's siblings, have yet to comment on that. *When Ichigo takes a new Hollow form in his fight against Ulquiorra, the chapter sketches reveal that his Substitute Shinigami Badge is broken.Bleach manga; Volume 41, sketches between Chapters 350-352 Цитаты Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Синигами Категория:Семья Куросаки Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Мастера владения мечом